The Mischievous Youma
by Sonata IX
Summary: Motoki is having a bad day at the arcade. Who would put glue in all the coin slots? And what happened to all the spoons? What next, someone spiking the drinks? (Mamoru&Usagi, complete)
1. Default Chapter

"Hiiii Motoki!" Usagi called as she bounced into the arcade.  
  
A crash sounded behind the counter and Motoki stood up with a groan, rubbing his forehead. "Hi Usagi," he said with a wry smile. "It's nice to see someone in a good mood."  
  
Usagi blinked at him in confusion and looked around the arcade. "Woooowww this place is empty..."  
  
"Yeah," Motoki winced. "Some idiot put glue in all the coin slots. No one can use any of the games." He sighed. "It's gonna cost me a fortune to fix."  
  
"Ohhh..." murmured Usagi, crestfallen. "That's so UNFAIR!" she whined. "I really wanted to play Sailor Veeeee!"  
  
"It's okay, it's okay!" Motoki said quickly, wanting to forestall the flood of tears he knew was coming. "Here, how about some complementary ice cream?"  
  
She quieted instantly, looking at Motoki with luminous eyes. "Really?!" she sniffled. "Free ice cream?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back," he said, glad to make SOMEone happy today.  
  
With a happy giggle, Usagi plopped onto a bar stool. She looked around the quiet arcade again.  
  
"It's so...empty.." she repeated.  
  
"Not QUITE, Meatball Head," A voice drawled a few feet away.  
  
Usagi squealed in surprise, jumping three feet in the air. She turned with an angry glare at the speaker. "DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD!!" she roared at Mamoru. Mamoru merely raised an eyebrow calmly. "What are you doing in a broken arcade anyway?!"  
  
"Helping a friend," Mamoru said calmly, taking a sip of his drink. "When I heard about the arcade, I thought Motoki might want a hand fixing things."  
  
"Hmph." Usagi resettled herself on the chair, casting mistrustful glares at Mamoru. She bet he'd gotten that drink free. A jerk like him surely would NEVER volunteer to help someone. Mamoru took another drink, a slightly superior smile on his face. Usagi's eyes narrowed.  
  
Motoki returned, looking more tired than he had before. "I'm sorry, Usagi, I can't give you any ice cream. It looks like the prankster also stole all the spoons." He sighed.  
  
"WHAAAAT?!" Usagi wailed. "That..that...TOTAL CREEP!!" She slapped her hand down on the counter, causing even Mamoru to startle. He and Motoki eyed the blonde in surprise. She was...irate.  
  
"MOTOKI!" They winced at the loudness of her voice as she leveled a finger at Motoki. "We must punish this evil! In the name of ice cream lovers everywhere! We must..." She paused dramatically. "...get this place up and running ASAP!" Usagi flashed a peace sign, giggling as the two men exchanged confused glances.  
  
"So..you..want to help us, Meatball Head?" Mamoru asked skeptically, his tone clearly saying he didn't believe a word of it.  
  
Usagi shot him a withering glare. "You!" she said imperiously, "work on the games!" Mamoru blinked. "You!" she pointed at Motoki again, "sit down and relax. Me! Uh...where can I find more spoons?" She paused, momentarily at a loss.  
  
Motoki stepped in helpfully. "I keep extra supplies on the second floor. You could look through there?"  
  
Usagi beamed at him. "Right! Let's get to work!" She skipped off up the stairs. Motoki hid a grin and Mamoru chuckled softly as she vanished.  
  
"Well, the more the merrier, right? C'mon, let's get back to those machines," Motoki said, feeling rejuvenated by the girl's enthusiasm.  
  
"Nah, she's right," Mamoru waved Motoki away. "You take a break. Let US do the work for a while."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Sit! Have a drink! Relax a little."  
  
With a helpless shrug, Motoki complied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A few hours later, Usagi still had not returned, though there had been some strange bumps and thumps from the second floor. Motoki had swallowed a whole glass of lemonade before he'd realized it had a strange aftertaste. He peered at the glass curiously.  
  
"I must be pretty dehydrated," he murmured. "Hey, Mamoru! Did you notice a strange taste in your drink?"  
  
Mamoru looked up from the video game he'd been fiddling with. "Not really, why?"  
  
Motoki shrugged. "It's nothing, want another drink? I feel better now, so I think I'll start on that Sailor V game Usagi wanted."  
  
"Yeah sure, thanks," Mamoru replied, his attention already focused on the hardened glue in the coin slot.  
  
Several drinks later, both men were beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol they'd unknowingly consumed.  
  
Mamoru stood dizzily. "Ugh...I think I better take a break, Motoki," he said, swaying a little, his words sounds slightly slurred. He looked over at his friend.  
  
Motoki picked up the screwdriver he'd been using to chip at the glue. Then he dropped it. He frowned and picked it up...and dropped it again. "Hmm," he said.  
  
"Motoki?"  
  
His friend jumped a little and turned to Mamoru sheepishly. "Yeah...uh...why don't you go check on Usagi?"  
  
"Oh right...I forgot she was here..." Mamoru poured himself another drink and headed up the stairs, wondering why it seemed so difficult to walk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Usagi wiped her forehead. She'd found the supply room easily enough, but the place was a MESS! From the orderly way Motoki always kept the arcade, she would never have guessed his inventory would be so disorganized.  
  
She'd had to move two boxes of napkins to get the door open all the way, and then knocked over a small table heaped with spare video game parts. THEN she'd been scared half to death by some life-size cardboard stand-ups advertising a war game.  
  
Needless to say, she was hot, tired, and regretting how that jerk Mamoru had tricked her into volunteering for this.  
  
"AAARGH!" She complained loudly. "How HARD would it have been to LABEL these boxes so I wouldn't have to look through EVERY SINGLE ONE!" She sighed, thinking wistfully of the ice cream she had almost received earlier.  
  
At that moment, the door banged open. Usagi's shriek of surprise turned into an angry shout as she realized it was only Mamoru.  
  
"Meeeaaatball Heeaaad? You in here?" Mamoru said in a sing-song voice, squinting in the dim light.  
  
"YES I'm in here, stupid!" Usagi gritted her teeth. "And DON'T call me Meatball Head!"  
  
Mamoru...giggled. "Meeeaatball Heaad," he teased. "But you're so CUTE when you glare at me like that..."  
  
Usagi gaped at him. "WHAT?!"  
  
"So cute..." Mamoru repeated softly, a strange look in his eyes. He grabbed Usagi's arm gently, pulling her out of the storage room and into the stairwell. He leaned closer to her, and Usagi took a step back in confusion.  
  
"M-Mamoru? What are you..." Usagi's eyes widened as Mamoru reached out with one hand to touch her cheek softly.  
  
"You're cute..." he repeated, so close his lips almost brushed hers. His other hand closed possessively on her arm, and then he-  
  
WHAM!!  
  
Usagi socked Mamoru in the stomach for all she was worth and escaped up the stairs. Mamoru groaned, staggering backwards.  
  
"What...HEY! Come back here!" He stumbled up the stairs after her, anger and intoxication clouding his mind in a dangerous combination.  
  
Usagi, for her part, had no idea why she'd hit Mamoru. He'd been about to KISS her, she was sure. And, well..he WAS handsome...but what a JERK! She'd passed two flights of stairs before she realized she wasn't going down.  
  
She turned to look for an alternative exit, but Mamoru was right behind her. She meeped in surprise, almost falling in her rush to get away from him, a flush coloring her cheeks.  
  
"Usagi..." Mamoru said, his voice a mixture of lust, anger, and...drunkeness. Usagi tripped again as she realized it.  
  
"You're DRUNK!" she squealed, rushing up another flight of stairs.  
  
Mamoru paused. A frown creased his face, and for a moment she thought she may have been wrong. But then...  
  
"Yup." Mamoru grinned. "And nope." He climbed up the stairs after her.  
  
Usagi wondered what Motoki had been thinking, letting Mamoru have alcohol. She didn't have time to wonder though; the drunken hottie ("he's NOT hot!" she berated herself) was getting closer.  
  
She turned to flee again, only to realize she'd reached a dead end. The last few stairs led to a door, probably leading to the roof, Usagi realized. But it didn't matter where it led...it was the only exit and it was locked shut with a big black padlock.  
  
AN: This will only have one more part, which I've been meaning to finish forever. ^_^; Hopefully someday soon. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Finally getting around to finish this. ^_^ Hope you enjoy. Responses to reviews of the first chapter are at the end. Chapter One also has a few grammar/spelling revisions, so if you need the revised version for archiving purposes, please look for it on .  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Usagi gaped from the heavy padlock to the drunken Mamoru. "Oh no!" she squealed. She grabbed the padlock with both hands, jiggling it in hopes that the lock would come free. Strongs arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her away from the door. She held onto the padlock as if her life depended on it. "Noooooo!" she wailed.  
  
Mamoru's breath was hot against her cheek as he leaned close to her. "Got you, Usako," he purred. Stunned by both the pet name and the teasing way in which he said it, Usagi abruptly dropped the lock. Mamoru, still trying to pry her from the door, was caught off-guard and his inebriated reflexes just weren't up to the task of stopping him, Usagi still in his arms, from tumbling halfway down the stairs.  
  
A moment of silence ensued.  
  
Usagi groaned and pulled herself free. Luckily for her, she had been wrapped so tightly in Mamoru's embrace that he had ended up cushioning most of her fall. A quick check told her he had managed to knock himself unconscious but was otherwise unharmed. "Good riddance," she muttered, climbing to her feet with the intention of heading back downstairs to find Motoki.  
  
At that moment, she heard an evil metallic snigger from behind her. Spinning back to look up the stairs, Usagi saw in shock that the LOCK was laughing at her. She only had a moment longer to stare before the lock transformed itself into a demented clown youma! It cackled again and launched itself down the stairs at her.  
  
Usagi's eyes narrowed. So THIS was the reason for all of Motoki's troubles! The gum in the coin slots.the missing spoons.the spiked drinks! THIS was the reason she had no ice cream! Filled with righteous rage, she raised her hand above her head. "MOON PRISM POWER.MAKE-UP!"  
  
The youma stumbled on the stairs, just managing to halt its decent before colliding with Sailor Moon. With a startled squawk and an evil giggle, it vaulted back up the stairs and exploded through the door. With an angry growl, Sailor Moon leapt after it. Sprinting through the broken doorway, she skidded to a halt on the roof of the arcade. The youma was poised on the far ledge, ready to leap to the street below.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon bellowed. The youma, it's twisted face grinning with evil glee, glanced back at her in surprise. "How dare you steal ice cream from an innocent young girl and keep students from relaxing at Motoki's arcade! In the name of the moon, I WILL PUNISH YOU!" She struck her customary pose.  
  
The youma blinked at her. Then it laughed its evil laugh, and dove towards the sailor-suited warrior, gathering evil energy for an attack.  
  
Sailor Moon squealed and dove out of the way, as a horde of squealing biting.SOMEthing came flying towards her. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the strange creatures the youma had produced. "Piranha.cupcakes?" she gasped, then screamed as something heavy crashed into her.  
  
"Noo! Get off!" she wailed, struggling to pull an arm free. "Moon Tiara- MMPH!" The youma had kissed her. WAS kissing her. Sailor Moon's eyes popped open. No, not the youma...Tuxedo Kamen! "MMPH!" She protested again, although...not quite so forcefully. Her eyes turned dreamy as she realized the guy of her dreams really WAS kissing her.  
  
Then she tasted the alcohol on his lips. And her brain made connections that it never had before.  
  
Shoving Tuxedo Kamen away from her with a supreme burst of senshi strength, she ripped off his mask. And gaped at the slightly tipsy Mamoru. Even knowing it in her mind, it was still a shock to see it.  
  
Yes. Her most hated enemy and the man of her dreams were one and the same. There on the roof of the sabotaged arcade, surrounded by cupcakes that were threatening to gnaw at her ankles, with a crazed youma and a drunk superhero vying for the chance to jump her first, Usagi realized something.  
  
Today was really not shaping up to be her day.  
  
And so, with a wail of frustration at the unfairness of the world, she did the only thing she could think of to do. She slammed her fist into Mamoru. Again.  
  
"Mamoru no BAAKAAAAAA!!!!" she yelled as he tumbled head over heels across the roof.  
  
When he finally collapsed on the opposite side of the building from where he'd started, all he managed to do before passing out was raise his head and blink at Sailor Moon with a bewildered expression. "That's twice today...been hit like that..." His head hit the concrete with a thunk.  
  
He woke up some time later to find himself still transformed, Usagi hunkered over him and twirling his mask in her hands. He blinked slowly, wondering why his head hurt so much and why he felt like a herd of elephants had trampled him.  
  
"Soooo Tuxedo Kamen-sama," Usagi drawled sweetly, "for the act of getting drunk and kissing a senshi against her will, me, the leader of the senshi no less, I will punish you!"  
  
Mamoru blanched as earlier events came flooding back into his mind. Then his jaw dropped as he realized not only did Usagi know his secret identity, but she had all but admitted to being Sailor Moon! Usagi? The Klutz? His DREAM girl? Ohhhh, his head hurt.  
  
"First," Usagi was rambling on, "I demand ice cream. Well, actually I demand you help me find the spoons first and THEN I demand ice cream. And maybe a chocolate milk shake after that. Or maybe the milk shake first, since I wouldn't need a spoon for that." She pondered it a moment while Mamoru tried to digest what was happening.  
  
Usagi's face suddenly appeared inches away. "Actually," she said shyly, "I think I have a better idea for what I'd like first...Mamo-chan." She licked her lips tentatively and leaned forward.  
  
Mamoru decided thinking was over-rated. He met Usagi halfway, pulling her down into his arms. This time, he knew, there was no threat of being walloped.  
  
-end-  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
To everyone that said they enjoyed it and hoped I finished it soon: Well, it took a bit longer than expected. I actually had one version of the ending done and then erased the whole thing and started over. Hopefully this ending will meet with your approval. ^_^  
  
Chibi Doo: LoL, I didn't realize it until I just now reread your review, but she almost did BOTH of those things! =D  
  
Cosmicqueen: I think technically she knocked him out twice. ^_^;;  
  
Gabriel Malone: Definitely meant to be humorous. And I don't write Evil Mamoru fics, so of course things turned out okay in the end! 


End file.
